


At the height of things

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, also no the title totally isnt a pun, balthave, but theyre pretty bad, like two, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: The first time Dave sees Balthazar without his shoes on.





	

Dave didn't notice at first. What with all the non-stop training and the situation with Morgana and Horvath, he figures that's enough to take up anyone's full attention. That and Balthazar's shoes have heels. ' _Not old man shoes' my ass._

 

But now that things have calmed down, they actually have time to hang out, and since Dave has got a lot less imminent death on his mind, he can pay attention to more trivial things. They go back to Dave's apartment to hang out, and when Balthazar slips his shoes off at the door, Dave has to use all his willpower to refrain from making a joke. Being present for the removal of the shoes in and of itself is almost on par with full on nudity.

 

After kicking off his own shoes, Dave turns and takes Balthazar's coat from him and then freezes when he realizes something. "Hey Balthazar...am I taller than you?"

 

Balthazar looks at him at shrugs. "I don't know, maybe?"

 

"How tall are you?" Dave asks.

 

Balthazar takes him coat back from him, and hangs it up on in the closet. "I'm six feet."

 

Dave grins. "Oh man, that's great! I'm six two. I finally have something over on you."

 

Balthazar sighs. "Seriously? Are you going to be insufferable about this now?"

 

Dave snickers. "I would never make fun of someones _short_ comings."

 

"Dave. Next time you decide to make a pun at me, I'd like you to remember that I am a sorcerer with over a thousand years more experience then you. And I know where you live" Balthazar says, with a perfectly deadpan look.

 

Dave desperately tries to keep a straight face. "Aw, you just have to learn to be a little patient with me."

 

* * *

 

  
When Bennet, Dave's roommate gets home, he's met with Dave laying facedown, struggling to get free from getting crushed into the couch, with Balthazar sitting on his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after I realized that Jay Baruchel is taller then Nick Cage. The heights I used are their real ones.


End file.
